Intento de crear un poema
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: En un lugar donde manda la rutina,Rusia esta enamorado y no sabe como decir ni un simple:te quiero.Ucrania,como buena hermana,decide ayudarle:"un verso es lo mas bonito" Fail Summary,lo se...pero lean!


Odio y quiero a los cocos,por que cuando te golpean,te duele y lo maldices,pero luego te da una idea tras otra y lo(recito textualmente):te ilumina para que lo plasmes en el cuaderno(que estaba en clase ¬¬)pero bueno...no me golpeo un coco,si no un estuche,pero es lo mismo,igualmente vino doña Inspi(ración) con un Bloody Mary o un batido de fresa y dirá:_mira,tendrías que escribir esto y eso y aquello..._

La primera historia que cybermente le dedico a una amiga,que cuando le pase la dirección,esta lo vera y me dirá en el insti:_¿Pero no odiabas la lírica?_ Y yo le responderé:_pues espero que la de castellano la haya leído al igual que tu_(cosa que en realidad,no quiero)

Espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><em>Intentos de hacer un poema<em>

_(Mi hermana me dijo que un poema es bello,y quiero hacérselo,pero como que no tengo ni idea)_

* * *

><p>Un día absurdo como otro cualquiera,una reunión absurda como otra cualquiera,otra vez el se sienta al lado tuyo y no sabes que hacer...¡Viva la rutina!El,como siempre,te dice algunas cosas y tu le hablas mientras que el ingles y el americano discuten como siempre...No te atreves,como siempre,a decirle lo que sientes.¿Cuando te atreverás,Rusia?<p>

* * *

><p>Un día,en la gran casa rusa,Ucrania se encontró a su hermano decaído,tumbado boca arriba en la cama,mirando a las musarañas.<p>

-¿Que te pasa?¿Bielorrusia volvió a pedir que te casaras con ella?

-Si eso ya lo hace todos los días...por eso no cambie aun la puerta...-suspiro el chico mientras Ucrania miraba la puerta dañana

-¿Estas enamorado de alguien?-pregunto de repente,dando en el clavo

-Pues...sinceramente...si,hermana...-suspiro este-¿Como se lo digo?

-Pues como quieras...ahí varias formas-la ucraniana empezó a pensar-¿Sabias que un poema es lo mas bello?

-¿Un...poema?-pregunto incrédulo- si no se escribir en verso ni nada de eso...

-Bueno...te recuerdo que hubo un poeta ruso llamado Aleksandr Sergéyevich Pushkin...

-¿Y?yo no aprendí nada...vamos a ser realistas:no le gusto,¿quien se enamoraría de un masoquista?

-¿Sabes que cuando amas a alguien,dejas de mirar sus defectos y miras todo lo bueno?-dijo sentándose en su cama. El ruso deposito su cabeza en el regazo de esta-Por lo menos intentalo...quizas siente lo mismo...quien sabe...

-Pero no quiero que me evite si el no siente lo mismo...no quiero su rechazo...

-Antonio seguro que siente lo mismo-este la miro extrañado-Se que es España por que es el único que se acerca a ti...recuerdo que una vez me lo encontré en la biblioteca y me hablo de los muchos poetas y dramaturgos que hubieron en su casa como Lorca, Garcilaso de la Vega, Quevedo, Bécquer...

-No voy a copiar o recitarle algún verso...si no se ni poner la vena poeta a la hora de recitarlo...solo se espantar a gente

-Intentalo...aun que no sea un verso,un texto lírico escrito en prosa,o dile que le amas de otra forma,con flores,por ejemplo,pero tienes que saber si el te ama o no...

El ruso se quedo sin habla...podría intentarlo...pero si no entendía nada del mundo de la lírica... tendría que hacer una visita a la biblioteca...

* * *

><p>Otra mañana aburrida que sumar a su vida. El ruso se la paso hablando y mirando a su español. Se acordaba de todo detalle:ojos verdes que le recordaban a la verde hierba de su país, Cabellos marrones que le recordaban al chocolate,su tonalidad de piel era así por el sol,su cuerpo...<p>

Termino la reunión y tras comer algo,se armo de valor y entro en donde nunca pensó que iba a entrar en(pausa dramática)la biblioteca.

Se sentó en una y mesa bien apartados,donde acaba la biblioteca,para ser exactos,para que nadie le viera intentando crear un poema. Cogió lápiz y papel y empezó a pensar.¿Que es lo que le gustaba del español?pues su cálida sonrisa,sus ojos verdes,su pelo...empezó a escribir a voleo:

* * *

><p><em>Ojos verdes...<em>

_como la hierba que se fumaba Atila_

_Cabellos que me recuerdan..._

_al chocolate que el gordo se comia de willy wonka_

_Sonrisa dulce..._

_que de tanto verlo creo que algún día me dará diabetes_

_Cuerpo castigado por el sol..._

_que me recuerda a una tostada recien hecha_

_Cuerpo tuyo es una fruta prohibida..._

_que quiero saborearla lentamente como haría Francia..._

* * *

><p>-¡Esto es infumable!-grito al releer lo que había escrito.,ganando una aviso de la bibliotecaria.¡Había echo las peores comparaciones que el ser humano podía imaginar!¿¡Que pintaban ahí Atila, willy wonka,la diabetes,una tostada y la metodología de repartir amor de Francia?<p>

-¿Que haces,Iván?-pregunto una voz que el bien conocía detrás de el

-Na...nada...nada,Antonio- dijo intentando esconder el papel,pero España lo cogió. Este intento quitárselo,pero no pudo. Y para colmo de males,el español lo leyó para si mismo...

-Si quieres hacer un poema...nunca metas a Francia,pierde encanto-dijo aguantando la risa- tío...¿quieres hacer un poema? Haberme avisado...te dejaba unos que hicieron los de mi país

Rusia le quito el papel,poniéndose rojo como los tomates de Antonio. Sabia que aquello era mala idea.

-Es que yo...mi hermana me dijo que era una buena forma de decirle a alguien que le quiero,y no tengo ni idea-se sincero el eslavo

-Pues mira...me acuerdo de unos versos que seguro que te gustan- cogió el papel y empezó a escribir:

* * *

><p><em>Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,<br>se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:  
>el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía.<br>Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,  
>se alzaron los sentimientos,<br>mandó tu voz,  
>el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,<br>y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios. _

_Ahora puedo oírte,  
>puedo sentir tu silencio,<br>puedo recorrer tus besos  
>y soñar tus labios,<br>puedo hasta escuchar tu melodía,  
>aún cuando estés lejos<br>y seas todo nostalgia. _

* * *

><p>-Que...bellos versos-solo pudo exclamar mientras lo leyó-¿sabes mas?<p>

-Claro...¿Con quien crees que hablas?-dijo con orgullo-el que te escribiré ahora era de Bécquer

* * *

><p><em>Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;<br>Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
>Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra<br>Como un débil cristal.  
>¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte<br>Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
>Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse<br>La llama de tu amor. _

* * *

><p>-Ostia...-solo exclamo el ruso. Quería pensar que aquello era una indirecta para el,pero no quería hacerse ilusiones...solo le estaba mostrando de lo que eran capaces los poetas españoles<p>

-Si quieres,ven a mi casa y te enseño mas versos,poemas,lo que quieras de la lírica española

-Va...vale...-dijo mientras se levantaban y se marchaban con el papel bien guardado en el bolsillo del español

* * *

><p>-Cuantos libros tienes...-dijo entrando en lo que era una gran sala repleta de estanterías llenas de libros y un sillón y un sofá puestos al rededor de una chimenea. El ruso se sentó en el sofá mientras que el español cogía un libro. Dejo la cabeza del español se apoyara sobre su regazo mientras que este buscaba una página en concreto. Antonio noto que el ruso se removía un poco.<p>

-¿Pasa algo?

-No...nada...-dijo el intentado pasar desapercibido

-¿Quieres coger uno y recitarle a quien te guste?

El ruso se puso,oficialmente,como un tomate.¡Recitar un verso a Antonio!¡Si no sabia ni decir un simple:te quiero!

-¿Estas bien,Iván?-pregunto extrañado Antonio,mirando su rostro rojo-te has vuelto como un tomate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

No podía mas,a tomar por saco el auto control!Cogió el rostro del español y le beso tiernamente, haciendo que el rostro de este se volviera igual de rojo de la vergüenza. Pero se dio cuenta y se separo de el...

-Lo siento...yo...yo...

-Eres idiota-dijo enfadado el español-¿Sabias que yo también te quiero?-el ruso quedo extrañado- me di cuenta de que tu también me amabas cuando escribiste lo de willy wonka...por que,que yo sepa,el ingles tiene el pelo rubio

-Yo pensé que tu amarías a alguien diferente a mi...si es que repelo hasta al mismísimo diablo!

-Si a mi me encanta esa sonrisa,que según tu,repele hasta el diablo,y esos ojos amatistas,son joyas para mi. Tu cuerpo me recuerda a la blanca nieve que alguna vez querré ver que cae sobre mi tierra y llegue a pensar que eras inalcanzable como una estrella

Iván le volvió a besar y el español le correspondió.El ruso cogio al español y se lo llevo a la habitacion de este,donde hicieron,lo que denominaba el ruso como anexión.

* * *

><p>-La próxima vez,te llevare yo a mi casa-dijo el ruso revolviendo los cabellos del español<p>

-Pero hoy duermes en mi casa-dijo el español poniendo morritos,cosa que aprovecho el ruso para besarle-ya es tarde...y paso de estar solo

-Así damos otro asalto,mi sol...-dijo mientras besaba el cuello de su opuesto.

* * *

><p>Y espero que la gente no me vaya a matar por invetar comparaciones tan malas!alego en mi defensa que los invente mientras que me habian expulsado de la clase dos minutos por gritarle a uno que la capital de Rusia era España y la capital de Moscú era Madrid (paranoias mentales del momento! Habiamos dicho hasta que la capital de Nueva York es Londres y la de China era Japón...y que Varsovia era la capital de Lituania!)<p>

Espero que os haya gustado...

Agur guztioi! ^^¡


End file.
